


Emotion

by hoppa12345



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppa12345/pseuds/hoppa12345
Summary: One shot, set sometime in S1, after Harvey forces Mike to choose between Rachel and his job. Harvey feels guilty, and Mike is still pissed.
Kudos: 1





	Emotion

It was late. Past 11. Harvey usually made a point not to stay this late anymore – he had an associate for that now. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. He knew he needed to go home and get some sleep, but didn't want to leave the comforting stack of papers on his desk, the work files still open on his computer, or the businesslike atmosphere of the office. He knew if he went home, he would have nothing left to distract himself. Recently, this was a battle he had been fighting nightly.

He finally resigned himself to the fact that even he, the best closer in the city, was human and needed to sleep. He began to slowly, reluctantly pack up his things, sighing to himself again and turning over the case in his mind, wanting to focus on work for as long as he could – right up until he fell asleep, if possible.

He finished gathering his things, and looked up to see Mike standing just outside his glass door, hand resting on the handle, as though he was trying to decide whether to come in or not. _How long has he been watching?_ Harvey swore under his breath, and called out in an irritated voice,

"You going to come in or just stand there staring at me with your mouth open?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Mike pushed the door open and retorted sharply, "Mouth wasn't open. Brought you the briefs I was working on. Didn't think you'd still be here. It's almost like you _care._ "

The jab stung more than it should have. Harvey gave his best businessman's grin and said, "What can I say, I'm a hard worker."

Mike scoffed, handed him the files and started walking out the door. Harvey threw the stack of paper on his desk and grabbed his things, realising too late that he was going to be walking out with his associate and inwardly groaning. _Don't make conversation,_ he pleaded silently. He couldn't handle dealing with Mike's emotions right now, not when he was trying so hard to avoid his own.

Mike didn't seem to get the message. "Can't sleep at night?"

Harvey smiled at him, pretending he couldn't hear the bite in the younger man's tone. "Who needs sleep?"

Mike didn't answer. They were at the elevator doors now. Suddenly Harvey couldn't take another second of this – Mike glaring at him, his scathing tone. He stopped in front of the open elevator doors, and Mike raised an eyebrow. "You just going to sleep in your office?"

Harvey glared at him, trying to look annoyed instead of just tired, instead of just… _sad_. He pushed the thought away. He was Harvey Specter. He didn't have emotions. "Forgot something," he bit back, but his voice sounded flat, even to him.

He turned and walked away before Mike could comment on his lacking retort. He made it halfway back to his office before Mike caught up to him. "You just going to sleep in your office?" Harvey mocked.

Mike didn't respond until they were back at Harvey's desk. Harvey pretended to rifle around, and Mike quietly shut the door behind them. "Harvey?" he asked softly. Harvey didn't like his tone. It made him feel vulnerable. He whipped around, immediately defensive, and snapped,

"What?"

Mike seemed to relax a little. "I don't know what's going on with you, and I don't expect you to tell me." Harvey gave him an icy glare. His associate was making it difficult to focus on nothing but work. Mike sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Look, I just wanted to say that if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I get that you're private, that you don't do emotions, all that bullshit, but I also get that that gets old after a while, and that you can't do it alone forever." He gave a wry smile. "Believe me, I know."

Without another word, he got up to leave.

Harvey caught up to him in the foyer. "Wait," he said, voice slightly strained. He fought to regain his composure. _I'm Harvey Specter. I don't have emotions._ "What makes you think I need to talk to anyone? What makes you think that if I did, it would be _you_?"

Mike hesitated. "I've… I've seen the way you look when you think no one is watching. Sad. Alone. You never stay late, and yet you've been here longer than most of the associates every night this week. I'm not an idiot, Harvey. I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine," he responded curtly.

Mike grinned. "Okay." He looked Harvey directly in the eye. "Once again, but actually convince me this time."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "God, you're annoying."

Mike's grin widened. "I try. So what's up?"

Harvey sighed. "It's nothing."

"Uh-huh. Because you're Harvey Specter, and you don't have emotions, right?"

"Exactly," he said quietly.

Mike's expression softened slightly. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," the older man interrupted brusquely. "Look, I need to get some sleep."

Mike rested a hand on his shoulder, and Harvey fought not to flinch away. "Harvey, it's not criminal to have emotions," Mike said quietly. "I know you do, and I know you hate it. But it's okay. It doesn't make you any less of a man, or any less of a person. I, for one, actually respect you more."

Harvey was slightly taken aback, and slightly embarrassed – even _associates_ could see through him now! – but he did his best to mask it with a gruff,

"Some sleep would be nice."

Mike rolled his eyes and shoved Harvey playfully. "Goodnight, old man."

Harvey smiled, and this time it wasn't forced. "Hey, watch who you call old man. Remember I could fire you faster than you could click your fingers."

"You wouldn't fire me," Mike scoffed, smiling too.

"Oh no?"

"No. You need me too much! Who would do all your work if you fired me?"

Harvey chuckled as they went their separate ways, finding he felt a little less alone.


End file.
